


Though I Know I’ll Never Lose Affection

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kono is a little bit drunk, Steve is a slut, Chin is plotting for world-domination (well, not really, but in my mind Chin is <em>always</em> plotting for world domination, so...), and Danny is grumpy and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I Know I’ll Never Lose Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful m_l_h. Written for shinysylver's [Beatles Fest](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/151431.html), for the prompt "In My Life".

“No, see, you’re avoiding the question!” Kono laughed.    
  
“I’m not,” Steve countered, “What do you want me to do? Make up a number?”   
  
“I can’t believe you slept with so many people you’ve lost count!” Kono laughed, pushing her beer bottle down in the sand.    
  
“It’s not that I lost count!” Steve protested, “I just don’t keep a list like you seem to do!”   
  
Kono scoffed, but couldn’t hide her smile.    
  
“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Chin asked, “Because I’m not sure I actually wanted to hear my baby cousin’s list.”    
  
“Bonding, Cuz,” Kono grinned, then turned her attention back to Steve, “Come on Boss. Spill the beans. Are you really a slut?”   
  
“Don’t call me ‘boss’ and ‘slut’ in the same breath, please,” Steve smiled, “Makes me feel really really sleazy.”    
  
“If the condom fits…” Kono giggled.    
  
“What does that even mean?” Steve called out laughing.    
  
Even in the dark of the evening, he could see that Kono probably had one beer too many. Her face was flushed and the giggles started coming. Chin was sitting next to her, nursing a bottle to his lips, and Steve could tell he was relaxed and having a good time.    
  
Danny was being awfully quiet though, ever since Kono had started pestering them about how many sexual partners they’d had – and promptly offered them her own list.    
  
“Look, if I actually took the trouble of giving this some serious thought, I’m sure I could figure out the number,” Steve continued, “But I really don’t see the point. And furthermore, I’m not going to start giving you guys names! We’re not all exhibitionists like you, Kono!”   
  
Kono dug her hand in the sand and threw some in Steve’s direction.    
  
“I only gave you names because you guys don’t know ‘em anyway,” she said, shrugging.    
  
“Exactly,” Steve said.    
  
“That implies we would know some of the people you’ve slept with, Boss,” Chin smirked.    
  
Steve opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again just as soon.    
  
“Oh my God, we so do!” Kono shrieked, “Who? Who’d you sleep with that we know? And don’t even say Catherine, ‘cause that’s nothing new.”   
  
A sneak peek back at Danny made Steve somewhat uneasy. Danny was still very much keeping out of the discussion, his jaw clenched and his eyes fixed somewhere on the dark ocean, and Steve couldn’t figure out why this whole conversation made him so uncomfortable.    
  
“There might have been someone…” Steve said back at Kono, “… from HPD.”   
  
“Holy crap!” Kono shrieked, spilling her beer bottle in the sand as she straightened herself in her chair, “Who?”    
  
“Like hell I’m gonna tell you that,” Steve snorted, “I’d like to keep things a little bit professional next time we run into HPD on a case, alright?”    
  
“But sleeping with them was professional?” Kono challenged.    
  
“It was no big deal,” Steve said, “We ran into each other at a bar one night. Off duty, obviously. We had a drink, and one thing led to another. It was a one-time thing.”   
  
“See ‘em again afterwards?” Chin couldn’t help but ask.    
  
“Yes,” Steve said pointedly, “On a case. And everyone was very professional. It was never mentioned again.”    
  
“Look at you,” Kono whistled, “Working your way through HPD.”    
  
“One time, Rookie!” Steve called out, “It was one time! How is that working my way through…?”    
  
Steve stopped mid-sentence as Danny suddenly stood up and headed for the kitchen, mumbling, “’m getting another beer…”    
  
Steve shot his other two friends a look. Kono just looked confused, but Chin shrugged as he whispered, “Jealous?”    
  
Steve looked back at the house, seeing Danny disappear through the doors. Chin’s remark rang through his ears. He swiftly got up and followed Danny into the house, finding him staring at the open fridge.    
  
“We out of beer?” Steve asked, startling Danny slightly.    
  
Danny’s lips were a thin line as he shook his head, finally grabbing a bottle from the fridge and closing the door.    
  
“You okay?” Steve asked, slowly approaching Danny.    
  
“Sure,” Danny said, a little too quickly.    
  
“Things may be getting a little out of hand out there,” Steve offered quietly.    
  
Danny just shrugged, but Steve didn’t miss the pained expression on his face.    
  
“Hey,” Steve said, his voice down to a whisper now. His hand rested on Danny’s arm. “It’s just a trip down memory lane. Doesn’t mean anything.”    
  
Danny snorted softly. “A lot of people you have loved, it seems.”   
  
Steve was silent for a second, then shook his head, “No, that’s not entirely true.”   
  
Steve was so close to Danny now, that even in the darkened kitchen he could clearly see all the things Danny wasn’t saying.    
  
“And even if it was,” Steve finally said, “I love you more.” 


End file.
